


Greetings and Goodbyes

by Soleilmoon3 (Freewilllife)



Series: HHB adventures [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Family, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freewilllife/pseuds/Soleilmoon3
Summary: This scene could have happened after chapter 152...Another way to confess one s love...





	Greetings and Goodbyes

**Greetings and Goodbyes**

A cloudless sky, a welcoming morning was greeting the Happy Hungry bunch. Jea ha was stretching his stiff body outside, beside him, Kija was crawling out of the tent, rubbing his eyes, quite like a lil´ child. His cheeks still showed a rosy hue.

Shin ha had been awake, far longer than the rest. Calmly, his fingers were moving along the wood, professionally carving a new arrowhead for Yona…just thinking about it, made him smile. The edges of his lips curved upwards….

Zeno was quietly watching over him, his head rested in his hands, while sitting on his haunches….

The only one, that was still asleep, snoring soundly, was the pretty genius, Yoon.

She had been wandering the woods, searching for lumbers, so that Shin ha was able to continue his work.

Every so often, she paused, remembered and then her cheeks were slightly blushing. She hoped that the one-person wouldn t see it…. she still didn t know how to answer…. how to grasp the situation….

The person, she thought of, was lightening the fire just in that moment, hoping that mother would soon arise from the dead…

His movements were lighter, quite refreshed since he had conveyed his feelings to the oblivious girl, that was now meditating on the present situation.

He did not expect anything. Exactly nothing from it. It had been an amazing feeling to being able to finally tell…how he felt. His emotions and thoughts had been gushing out…. Though he was sure, that he hasn t caused her any harm…

There among the oaks, he could see it: The fiery red of her hair, glowing between the branches, when she passed.

A smile was appearing on his face, completely unaware.

“ _My princess, we would have barely sent a squad after you. Have you gone lost, alone in the woods?,”_ he teased her, while throwing another branch in the flames.

“ _You…!”,_ she started, but let the sentence unfinished.

Jea ha was blinking. The whole situation was more than a little awkward. What a truly strange silence ensuing that conversation. There was a shiver running down Jea ha s back.

“ _Oh my, what a truly lovely princess,”_ The Green Dragon interrupted this bizarre play.

The girl, cracked a smile _:” Oh Jea ha…”_

Lovingly and sweetly…Deep down there was still a little wound, reopening again. Jea ha knew that there was nothing between them…but still…

“ _Can’t you be quieter”,_ Yoon was parting the entrance of the tent, his hair was still dishevelled by a long night s sleep.

“Good morning, have you finally awakened?”

Confused the pretty genius, pretty boy looked around.

“ _How late is it? Have I overslept?”_

Hectically, he was searching for the pot, having a rummage for the ingredient, simultaneously slicing the vegetable in little pieces, throwing it into the pot.

Zeno, the 2000-year-old boy had to put his experience into practice, by helping to make breakfast.

It was a merry get-together like every other morning, just that they had to decide now, what to do next….

Kija was sticking a dried-up carrot into his mouth and was chewing it loudly. _He_ smiled, but quickly took a sip of the soup…Kija had really matured, since the beginning of their journey.

Jea ha was observing him, not quite accustomed to the situation and worried.

Shin ha was also occasionally peeking at his and her face, when nobody was looking at him.

Only Zeno seemed to enjoy his meal completely unaware of the tension, just sparing him one or two gazes…

But there was somebody missing. Where was the little Pikyuu?

His eyes were scanning the environment, until he discovered her on _her_ shoulder, stuffing her pouch with food.

When nobody paid attention, she was hiding her nose in her hair…What a picture!

Yoon was finally serving himself, after everybody else had something stuck in his mouth.

“ _So, where are we going now? What is our next aim?”_

 _He_ smirked…. straight up coming to the point…. what a Yoon-like reaction!

Everybody was directing his attention to the only girl, still shifting the last remains of her breakfast in her mouth.

“ _I think, that it would be good, if we moved to the Fire Tribe,”_ she said.

The tranquillity that lay between them…..A dark shadow was hanging over them…He knew, he just knew it, that they would observe him warily…As if he would explode in the next moment.

“ _Fine by me,”_ he told them.

A face was resurfacing itself in his mind…three people together…. Two men were surrounding a young girl with glowing red hair. She tilted her way in the direction of the blond-haired male, his smile was mirroring in her face. He followed them from behind…

Slowly he slurped the soup, thinking about that thing…They had left with the information broker.

 _She_ had to give it away…

“ _Hak_?”, Yona asked, outstretching her hand and slightly touching his shoulder. The little line between her eyebrows…She acted without thinking about his confession, she was so concerned…

He could feel, how he smiled at her…What a wonderful girl, what a wonderful cute….

The red colour spread so suddenly on her cheeks, that it was truly endearing……

Maybe it had been the strange moment, her behaviour, that had been just too sweet for words.

Eventually, he heard himself say: “Say…Princess…Can you show me the quite alluring greeting, that you demonstrated so professionally?”

The smirk on his face appeared…teasing her…

The red on her cheeks deepened and he just wanted to say…”Forget it, it was just a stupid joke…I was mean…I am sorry,”, when she looked him in the eye…

These two beautiful amethysts were gazing at him…For a moment, a split second, he had trouble breathing…that hadn t happen in a long time…

“ _Actually_ ,” she said, leaning in and brushing slightly against his lips. The bowl slipped out of his hands…he stared at her wide-eyed.

“ _Actually_ ,” she repeated _,” it was not a greeting!”_

 


End file.
